Operation Matchmaker, featuring Hyuuga Hanabi!
by echo-WLH
Summary: It starts out with an extremely belated Christmas present from Tenten to Neji... and Hanabi decides instantly that she likes the idea of Neji and Tenten... together. Nejiten. Fluff.
1. How it all begins

**WLH: My hit Nejixten story. I'm beginning to edit the chapters to file out the noobness. Here's the first one. Enjoy!!**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would be the main character and Sakura would be the one without any background information. Plus Neji would like pickles. A lot. And Itachi would totally pwn Sasuke.**

* * *

It was a cold morning.

Tenten's normally deft fingers were fumbling numbly with her house keys as she stepped out of her house, the outside temperature staining her nose bright red.

"Shoot," she hissed, drawing her jacket around herself as she pocketed her keys. "I really picked the wrong day to see him." With reluctant sigh, she began the long walk to the other side of the village, to the biggest building in sight in the misty haze of the chilly January morning.

The Hyuuga compound.

As she stomped down the snow sprayed street, the nineteen year old kunoichi silently cursed the Hyuugas for building their compound way in the corner of Konoha. After a while of letting out her anger on the clan itself, she figured it was Iruka's fault for placing her with Neji instead of anyone else. Then again, if it had been anyone else, she would have managed to give him his long awaited present punctually. And then, it was also her own fault for being such a coward. A clump of snow came crashing down on her head as if to say, _What the heck are you blabbing about?_

She shook her head. _Whatever._

About half of the way there, she stopped to pull a messily wrapped package out of her pocket and sigh in frustration. It was New Year's Day and she still hadn't worked up the guts to give Neji his Christmas present. And finally, after a few long nights of practice in front of her mirror, she decided, well, it's either now or never.

"Okay, let's go, Tenten!" She rubbed her hands determinedly and broke out in the traditional shinobi sprint, making the rest of her way across the giant village. It suddenly began to snow and she immediately zipped up her thin jacket. Three miles away, she could make out the Hyuuga compound glowing warmly in the distance.

Curse the Hyuugas indeed.

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi was rather enjoying the cold morning, sipping on a cup of tea and watching the snow fall in little drifts. She was startled out of her moment by a girl with ruddy cheeks who just happened to be running up to her home. The stranger reached the compound gate, and Hanabi got a closer look at her. Her buns were lopsided and she had a scowl of irritation on her face.

The young Hyuuga instantly decided that she liked this stranger, who apparently didn't notice her as she reached out gruffly to knock on the door of the compound. Hanabi stopped her with a sharp, "Fight me."

The girl, who just happened to be our unlikely heroine Tenten, whirled around, a bewildered expression outlining her face. She stared down at the thirteen year old girl glaring challengingly up at her. What was this girl, some sort of Hyuuga watch dog?

"What? Now? I'm kinda busy right now, so how about later?" She seemed visibly distracted by the package in her hand. Hanabi studied her further. All of a sudden, Tenten looked down at her and asked, "You're a Hyuuga, right? Do you know where the heck Neji's supposed to be in this place?"

Hanabi smirked. She liked her, this girl. "Yes. Are you his girlfriend?" She took a cusory glance at the package, which tightened in Tenten's grip. "That for him?"

"Tche, as if I would tell you," the other retorted rather sourly (she's in a bad mood.) "I hardly even know who you are, for all I know, you could be…" she studied the younger girl for a moment before saying, "Hinata's sister. So, where's Neji?"

Very blunt and to the point, Hanabi noticed quietly. Too much like Neji to not have known him for a while. "Fight me and maybe I'll tell you."

The exasperated teen whipped out a few scrolls and released her immense chakra. "Whatever. Just hurry up then, I barely have time for this."

And so began the fight.

Tenten unfurled a scroll hastily and backbit her thumb. Drawing her blood across the scroll, she focused and summoned a katana, which surprised Hanabi slightly. The katana was a very basic weapon, and not exactly the best of close combat weapons.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Well, I once beat Neji single handedly with a katana, but that was when he was sick. I might try my luck…" Tenten twirled the blade expertly in her hands, waiting wisely for the younger one to strike first.

Hanabi scowled and moved her palms in a wide arc. "SIXTY FOUR TRIGRAMS!!" She launched herself at the older girl, palms splayed out in the move Tenten had gotten to know so well over the past years.

Immediately, Tenten began to make various hand signals. Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake. Ox again for stability. "Mizu Kaiten no Jutsu!" She recited. A rapidly spinning shield made of water and embedded with her chakra surrounded her.

Hanabi's eyes widened. _Woah… wait a second here…_

She rammed straight into the prison and was propelled backwards, the momentum knocking her over and sending her flying towards the door and into her cousin, who had just woken up. Not exactly the first thing you want happening to you in the morning.

"Ahh! Neji nii-chan!" Hanabi quickly got up, nodding politely with haste before facing her opponent again. Tenten looked up brightly at the familiar face.

"Hi Neji." She gave him a smile and grunted slightly as she blocked an upcoming Jyuuken blow coming from Hanabi with her katana.

Hanabi stared at the horizontal cut across her palm. It was shallow, and she could tell that the older girl had only let out a fraction of her chakra. "Is that all you got?" she taunted.

Neji's brow creased. "What is this about?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Tenten shrugged at him and unfurled her scrolls menacingly towards Hanabi. "No, but consider your options carefully. Do you really want to die?"

Hanabi's eyes widened again for a brief moment. "You hard-"

"Enough," Neji cut in. "Stop challenging her, Hanabi. You'll never win."

The youngest Hyuuga paid no heed to her cousin's admonitions and launched herself full at Tenten who sighed in exasperation.

_She's… just like I was when I was her age… _she thought with a small smile. She braced herself. _Alright. This time, I'm not holding back!_

They connected with a large clang and flew upwards in a whirl of silver and blue, a limb popping out here and then. Tenten was amazed at how much the younger was able to keep up, but she wanted to end it as quickly as possible. She threw her katana straight at Hanabi and used the moment the younger wrenched it aside to summon several shuriken. In a fluid motion, she had the younger girl pinned to a nearby tree and landed deftly to hold a kunai against her neck.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hanabi suddenly cracked an unexpected grin and said cheerfully from her position on the tree, "I like you."

Tenten returned the kunai to her pouch and muttered, "Kai!" under her breath, making the summoned shuriken poof away. The Hyuuga dropped down with a tap and Tenten gave her a small smile. "Same here. I'm Tenten." She held out her hand and Hanabi noted how strangely small and unscarred they were for an obviously skilled weapons specialist.

She grasped Tenten's hand. "Hyuuga Hanabi, of the main house."

"Tenten?" Neji asked, his tone a little dangerous.

"What?" She retaliated bluntly, shaking from the sudden cold that had returned after she stopped fighting. "Could we talk inside?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Neji closed his eyes. "Yeah. Hanabi-sama, let's go."

"Are you sure you guys don't need any time alone or anything?" She asked smugly. Neji twitched. This was just not his morning.

Tenten smiled sarcastically. "Hey Hanabi, are you sure you don't want to go back up on that tree?"

Hanabi smirked back and decided that if Neji was going to have a girlfriend, it would have to be the confident and feisty young woman in front of her. (Really, she just wants a good cousin in law of course…)

Time for Operation Matchmaker, Hanabi-chan to the rescue!!

* * *

**WLH: Hope you enjoyed the edit! I didn't really, but yay anyways!! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**


	2. In which Hanabi gets dusty

**WLH: Chapter two... written during a terribly suffocating History period, armed with only my trusty notebook and pencilcase. Excuse the corniness and the shortness, please. This has been edited as well.**

* * *

"So what did you want to see me for?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow at his teammate. He was feeling a little better now that he had had his morning coffee and he no longer felt like punching a hole in the wall. A good turn of events.

Tenten shifted awkwardly on the stiff couch. "Erm… I just…"

He stared at her expectantly, hard pearl eyes drilling into her still lopsided hair buns. She glared at her shoes. He wasn't exactly making it easier for her.

"Here," she finally muttered a bit shyly, handing him the crinkling package that had been in her now sweating hand the whole time. The edges of the wrapping were curling and the tails of the ribbon were frayed.

He silently took it with a confused look, and she hastened to add, "It's a late Christmas present."

"I see…" he said, starting to unwrap it slowly. She bit her lip as she watched his slow careful movements, peeling back one piece of yellowed tape at a time. One by one by one by… she twitched.

_Hurry up, you neat freak,_ she urged. Behind an ancient wooden cabinet with a convenient wormhole through it, an impatient Hanabi was having similar thoughts.

_Neat freak._

_Feminine._

Neji couldn't exactly hear these verbal attacks, but something inside him snapped and he began unwrapping a little quicker than before.

The crumpled paper finally fell away to reveal a small case of milky white orbs wrapped in glistening plastic and a small charm in the shape of a bird, its wings outstretched as if about to take flight. Neji took the charm into his hand and placed a finger on it gently, as if it would break. He turned to her, unconsciously gripping the charm tightly. So much for being afraid it would break. "Thank you."

"You're… welcome," she said with a small smile. She knew it was the best possible reaction that she had gotten. She stood, relieved. "Well, that's all I needed to see you for, so I'm gonna go now."

"Wait, Tenten," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, slightly surprised and completely frozen by his sudden intimacy.

"Would you like to… stay for lunch?" he requested slowly, as if he were reciting it from a script.

"Ahh…" she blinked. His hand stayed on her shoulder. She smiled, thinking about her cold and empty apartment. "Sure."

They walked down the hall.

Hanabi clucked her tongue expectantly from her position behind the cabinet.

_A charm, huh?_ She rubbed her hands together and slinked off after them.

* * *

"Thank you, Tenten," Neji said again, putting the tin of candies on his dresser. She wondered faintly if he would ever eat them. He tucked the charm into his desk drawer. She wondered again if he would ever use it.

Being Neji, probably not.

"Ah, it was nothing…" she said with a small, yet slightly rueful laugh.

He turned and looked her in the eye seriously. "I… I've never gotten anything like this before."

She blinked dumbly for the third time that day. "What do you mean?"

He turned away. "Usually… people just give me money without really thinking about getting me something special, just because they're afraid of what I would think of them if they got me something I didn't like."

She nodded, a silent way of urging him to go on. Inside, she was ticking like a clockwork. _Wow, so far he said 33 words in a row to me! I think that just broke the record…_

"Well… it's the first time I've gotten something like this. So thanks."

"That why you asked me to stay for lunch?" she asked, her eyes glistening in happiness as she flopped down on his bed.

Behind a wooden dresser, Hanabi let out a small gasp. Tenten was _dead._ Neji NEVER EVER EVER allowed ANYONE on his bed. EVER. She remembered the time she had climbed up there to catch Konohamaru's frog, which had rather conveniently flopped on the very dresser she was concealing herself behind, and shivered. EVER.

To her absolute surprise, he merely smirked and said, "No, it's just really cold, and it's almost lunch time, so it's common courtesy that I ask you that." Were her eyes deceiving her, or did he look… almost… happy?

Tenten sighed. "Sure, sure…"

He stepped to his dresser (Hanabi held her breath) and took up the tin of candies. To Tenten's satisfaction, he lifted the lid and drew out a candy. "Want one?" he held out the case.

She grinned, not sure if that was proper courtesy or not, but took one anyways. "Thanks."

He gave her a half-smile, (another surprise for Hanabi) and unwrapped the candy, popping it into his mouth. The flavor was lychee, with a slight minty touch to it (if anyone cares at all.) "It's good," he commented.

It struck Hanabi that Neji actually looked normal with a candy bulging out of his cheek and a true smile on his face. She snuck a look at Tenten, who was playing with a kunai, looking exactly like Neji with the candy in her mouth. She was awed at this mutual bond... she found it hard to understand, and being Hanabi, decided that she wanted to understand it.

Tenten stood suddenly and peered out the window. "It's snowing again."

He got up and joined her by the window. "Hmm…"

"Isn't it beautiful?" she spoke, guiltily entranced by the falling flakes.

He glanced at her, amused. "You only say that because you're inside a house, all warm and nice."

She laughed. "True."

They started at a knock on the door and immediately jumped apart, much to Hanabi's amusement. Tenten sat down at his desk as he went to answer his door.

"Yes?"

The servant could sense the slightly vexed tone in the prodigy's voice and quickly said, "Lunch is ready, Neji-sama. If you would…the elders are waiting."

He glanced back into the room. "Tenten."

She jumped up. "'Kay."

The door clicked shut as the two left and Hanabi popped out of her hiding spot, covered in dust. Her father would be out to get her, but for the little scene that just played out for her, it was worth it.

She went over the strange events that had just occurred.

_**Let's see…**_

_**1) Neji smiled. **_

_**2) He let someone on his bed without killing anything.**_

_**3) He ate candy and said it was 'Good.'**_

_**4) He offered one to her.**_

_**5) He laughed with her.**_

_**6) He teased her.**_

_**Matchmaker Hyuuga Hanabi's conclusion?**_

_**Our little Neji is deeply in love.**_

* * *

**WLH: Sorry for the little script thingy below. I think I was high when I wrote that. High on life!! :DD Thanks to all you supporters. Nejixten for life!**

**You know what I want you to do now, right?**

Neji: Sing a song about prettyful bunnies??

WLH: … well, you could do that, if you really wanted to.

Tenten: Or color a rainbow sparkly pink. Take you're pink. Er, I mean, _pick._

WLH: N-no… anything but that!! Please have MERCY!!

Neji: Then make teh next chapter. I DEMAND YOUUUU!!

WLH: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- HHHHHHHH!! (runs away)

Neji: Puhahahah! (chases her)

Tenten: (to readers) And please, please review, or I'm gonna pin you to the wall and force feed you pickles!!

Random reader: dill, or sweet?

Tenten: Erm well... that's... aghhh... WHATEVER, Just review, or I'll pin you to the wall and make you watch me eat cookies!!

WLH: (from across the hall): Those are MY cookies!

Tenten: (twitch) Well not anymore!

WLH: Hey, don't make me put you with Chouji!! (o-o)

Tenten: (labels cookie jar with 'Only for WLH')

Neji: Next chapter! Next chapter! Next chapter!

Readers: JUST SHUT UP OKAY?! We'll review if you SHUT UP!!

**Well, minna-san? Press the little button, onegai?**


	3. Lunch with the Great Hyuugas

**WLH: This is the edited version of chapter three. Er… nothing much else to say :D Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-san," Tenten said politely, bowing her head. He looked rather pleased at the unexpected guest, and motioned for her to sit down beside him. She did, and Neji silently took the seat next to her. Hanabi sent her father a perplexed stare.

_He knows Tenten?_

"How has your training been going lately?" Hiashi started, making a little conversation as servants began to wheel in carts of food.

Tenten brightened as a plate of steaming dumplings was set before her. "Great! We have a mission in a couple weeks, so we have to prepare for that." She took a bit of a dumpling in her mouth and chewed carefully. "Apparently, it was an A class mission that was relabeled as S class after a former member of the Akatsuki joined ranks with the men we were assigned to wipe out. Of course, this makes only my part of the mission, which is assassination, much harder, but he," she gestured at Neji blandly with her chopsticks and picked up another dumpling, "who's assigned infiltration, believes he needs to train twice as hard with me."

"Does he?" Hiashi asked. He nodded. "That would explain why he comes in late these days."

"Really, I keep telling him that he should go home, but he always insists on stay-"

"Tenten," Neji cut in, blushing slightly.

She laughed, "But it's true!" making Hiashi smile the tiniest bit.

Hanabi blinked and took a sip of her pork ramen broth. It was odd watching her usually wordless father making conversation with a random girl she had met not too long ago. Not that she minded at all, really.

"This is delicious," Tenten commented happily, picking up her third dumpling.

"Good," Hiashi said. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"No, no, of course not!" she laughed, pulling over her bowl of ramen. She took a bite and smiled before mentioning, "Before my mother passed away, she always told me about the delicious things she ate before she ran away from her home with my father. I'm sure that this food tastes exactly as she used to explain so vividly to me."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Tenten-chan," Hinata spoke suddenly, and Hanabi guessed that was the first time Tenten had ever spoken about her family in public.

Tenten shook her head with a wide smile. "Don't be sorry, because that just makes you and me and other people sad. I'm very thankful for my mother, and I'm not afraid to talk about her." She held up her finger. "Memories are supposed to make you happy, not sad, right?"

Hinata smiled as if realizing something and nodded in agreement.

"You are quite strong, Tenten," Hiashi observed. "A proper way to think, especially in our line of work. I too shall endeavor to think that way about my late brother."

There was a long period of silence as every single Hyuuga seated at the table nodded their approval and resolved to change their ways as well (because the clan leader said it was a proper way to think.)

"Tenten, we have training tomorrow," Neji finally spoke, breaking the silence and tearing a bit of duck meat off the roast duck in the middle of the table with his chopsticks.

"Yeah, yeah…" Tenten replied with a grin, waving her hand dismissively. She pulled over the soy sauce and dipped a dumpling into it. "Gosh Neji," she commented, mouth full. "You don't have to ruin my appetite _all_ the time." She finished chewing and fished the egg out of her ramen.

The Hyuuga dining hall suddenly burst into laughter. Hanabi blinked again as even Hiashi covered his laughter with coughs into his ramen. Needless to say, Neji was less than pleased by this turn of events. Hanabi took one look at her cousin's face and had to hurry and stuff a spoonful of hot ramen broth into her mouth to stop her laughter. As her eyes watered and her tongue burned, she savored Neji's newfound expression.

If he had decided to open his mouth at that moment, the words that would have come out of his mouth would have been something like, "WTF, nooooo--"

"All you talk about is training, Neji nii-san," Hinata said softly, with a shy smile at Tenten. The weapon mistress smiled back and mouthed 'Dont even get me started.'

"Tenten," Neji said again, having recovered.

"Yeah?" She reached over and stole a section of his duck leg. More laughs.

Hanabi was deeply confused.

_How does everyone know her?_

_How does she make everyone laugh so easily? I can only say that the things she says and does are childish!_

_Neji let her steal his last piece of his favorite roast duck!!_

"My… duck…" Neji muttered, looking forlornly at the meat she dangled tauntingly in his face.

She laughed and bit down on a bit of the brown meat. "Mmm…" she said, her eyes sparkling above a killer smile. "It's really good, Neji…"

He closed his eyes and smirked as the room burst into spontaneous laughter again.

"What time is training tomorrow?" Tenten asked with a grin amidst the laughter, dipping her chopsticks into her ramen broth to pull out the remains of her noodles. "I have to wake up a couple hours beforehand to prepare things."

"9:00 in the morning." Neji managed to grip the piece of meat left on her plate and put it in his mouth with a satisfied smile.

"W-we were going to have a little group training right?" Hinata said quietly. "Maybe at…" She poked her fingers together shyly as she tried to find a time slot convenient for everyone.

"How 'bout we have lunch together tomorrow and then do group meet?" Tenten suggested. "Lee, Neji, and I can't stay for long because we have to prepare for our mission."

"I'll inform Team Ten," Hinata replied, setting down her chopsticks.

Servants began piling in to clear the many empty dishes. Tenten stood up once her dishes were taken away and bowed to all the Hyuugas.

"Thank you for the meal," she said. "It was delicious."

_She sure has good manners despite being so childish,_ Hanabi noted.

"You are always welcome here, Tenten," Hiashi said with a warm smile.

_#&!#?#!&!?_ Hanabi nearly face-planted at her father's smile. He NEVER smiled. At least not like _that_. Tenten was bringing out the impossible in her family.

Tenten turned to Neji. "Well, I'm just about ready to get home, now," she told him brightly. "I need to rest up for tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home," he replied instantly. She stepped to the door and bowed to everyone again.

"Thank you," she said once more before stepping out into the hall. Neji followed her and slid the door shut.

_I've got to follow them!_ Hanabi thought frantically. She jumped to her feet and slid open the door.

"Indeed. I am grateful she is my nephew's teammate," Hiashi was saying. He noticed Hanabi inching out of the dining room and asked, "Where are you going, Hanabi?"

"Target practice, father," she replied quickly.

"W-would you like me to help you set up?" Hinata asked, standing up as well.

"No, it's okay, I need to practice doing it myself," Hanabi refused hurriedly. "Thank you, nee-san." She successfully escaped the dining room without any further hindrances and slid the door shut. "Whew…" she mentioned. "Talk about a nosy family. Can't a person even leave the room without getting peppered with annoying questions? Sheesh." She stalked down the hall.

Hinata turned and bowed to Hiashi. "I will head up to my room now, father."

"Very good," he said to her with an approving nod. He turned to the others. "You are all dismissed now."

The Hyuugas began filing out of the dining room and Hinata stepped quietly up the stairs.

* * *

Hanabi scampered through the winding halls of the manor, bumping into servants and many walls (the manor is full of sharp turns) and stopped just in time to see Tenten slipping on her jacket at the front door. She watched, fascinated, as the older girl said something that made Neji smile slightly. The two exited the manor. Hanabi counted to ten in her head (_One annoying Konohamaru, Two annoying Konohamarus, Three… oh screw it, it's been long enough, TEN!) _and exited after them.

"It stopped snowing," Tenten was saying, shivering again.

"It wouldn't be wise to walk home in the snow with just that jacket on," Neji pointed out.

"Yeah…" she glared at him. "Which reminds me of the fact that I sprinted here, in the snow, to see you, only to be stopped by a little girl and asked to _fight_ her."

"You look at me like it's my fault," he protested, closing his eyes.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Mr. I'm-always-correct."

He smirked. "Well… at least you admit that it's true."

Hanabi rolled her eyes slightly at their banter and scouted a suitable crate to follow them under. She finally found one that was labeled, "Kunai Holsters inc." and crawled underneath it. She inched forward, her shoulders already aching from the weight of the thick wood. Snow numbed her palms and she accidentally slipped on a section of ice, dropping the crate with a dull thunk. She held her breath as Tenten turned around and scowled.

"I feel like we're being followed."

Neji blinked. "Why would anyone follow us?"

"Can you check?" Tenten insisted.

Hanabi's eyes widened. She thought she could mask her chakra fairly well, but the Byakugan, especially Neji's, would surely catch it.

_A fitting end for Matchmaker Hyuuga Hanabi,_ she thought sadly, pissed at herself for being so careless. _Come on,_ she rebuked herself. _What kind of genius kunoichi slips on a patch of clearly visible ice?_

Neji shrugged and turned on his bloodlimit. He scanned the area slowly.

Hanabi's heart popped up and down as he carefully scrutinized the crate. She hated herself even more for being so scared. _But nii-chan's so scary when he's mad!_ she whined to herself.

"…" Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"…no one's following us. Let's go." He turned and continued on his way. Tenten cast one more suspicious look at the crate and followed him

Hanabi blinked. Neji couldn't see her?

_There's no way…_

Neji's Byakugan was the best in the clan! There was no way he could have missed her.

Something was up, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She got out from under the crate and continued to follow them, looking for places to hide in case they turned around again. It would be stupid to use the same crate, seeing as they would definitely know that they were being followed if they discovered the crate they had left behind moments ago was still only a few feet away from them. She snorted softly.

_At least I know that much. That idiot Konohamaru would have used the same crate._

"…Why did it take so long to give me a present, anyways?" Neji asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Mmm… I guess I kept forgetting. I mean…"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed in surrender. "Okay, so maybe I was a bit scared of what you might have thought… just a bit."

He smirked again. "Am I that intimidating?"

She blushed and scowled. "Heck no. I'm not _scared_ of you Neji."

"I know that…"

"Well, I jus-"

"Tenten."

She stopped and turned to face him, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't let her talk. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad that you managed to give it to me. I…" he fumbled over his words. "I… thank you."

Tenten smiled at him and they continued on in silence.

Hanabi snorted from behind a metal trash can.

_Thank you, is it? How boring. I thought it was something like, "I… I love you," like in those stupid love mangas all the girls in the Academy used to read. Okay, so maybe I did like that one Sukiko let me borrow… and that one I managed to scavenge from the recycling bin… and the one that I figured nee-san left on the table but it turned out it was actually Neji nii-chan's… and there was the one… oh crap, where'd they go?_

When Hanabi finally found the two again, it was in front of Tenten's apartment door, and Tenten was in the middle of fishing her keys out of her pocket.

"Thanks Neji," she sniffed, inserting the correct key with cold fingers. The door clicked and swung open.

"Training tomorrow, 9:00," Neji reminded her offhandedly.

Hanabi winced, peering at them from behind Tenten's giant potted plant.

_Bad move, nii-chan. What is it with him and training, anyways?_ She smirked. _Maybe it's because he can find nothing better to say to her. Socially awkward._

"Gotcha." She smiled. "See you tomorrow, Neji."

She shut the door softly. Neji turned and started walking back towards the manor. After a quarter-mile or so, he stopped with a knowing look on his face.

"… You can come out now, Hanabi."

The thirteen year old girl behind the bushes flinched.

_Dangit._

_**

* * *

**_

Operation Matchmaker, Hyuuga Hanabi's overview:

_**1) Everyone knows Tenten**_

_**2) Father likes Tenten**_

_**3) Tenten mentioned preparation for a mission**_

_**4) She makes people laugh, but acts like a little kid**_

_**5) She's good friends with Hinata nee-chan**_

_**6) Neji let her steal his duck**_

_**7) And tease him**_

_**8) And he walked her home (though rather unromantically)**_

_**Note: Neji only talks about training.**_

_**Matchmaker Hyuuga Hanabi's conclusion?**_

_**Tenten is Neji's 'beloved' teammate. Father is secretly planning their marriage. (At least, he acts like it.)**_

_**Plans: Visit training grounds tomorrow. Maybe watch neechan's group training. **_

**

* * *

**

WLH: Chapter three... It's the longest so far, I think. Anyhow... I'm pleased at all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks everyone!! Hope you liked chapter three...

Neji: They better have, because I worked so hard on th-

WLH: Excuse me? I did all the thinking, the writing, the typing... What did you have to do anything with it?

Neji: Say what?? I'm the main character, stupid!! I'm like, important!

Hanabi: No, I'm the main character.

WLH: Can we please give the poor authoress some credit as well? (o-o)

Tenten: What's this talk about who's main character?

WLH: I guess not... (T-T)

WLH: Hey all you!! OUT. I'm out to write me some more chapters... (brandishes pickle jar)

Neji: DILL!! MY FAVORITE!!

**Haha I like dill too. whooo... so are you gonna review, or what? **

**Again, I must have been high (on life) when I wrote this..**


	4. Journal One

**WLH: I edited this to make it longer and a little more thoughtful. I thought about combining chapters 4 and 5 together, but decided against that. It works a lot better like this, plus I was a little too lazy to do that :).**

**Enjoy! And yes, Hanabi is a genius xD**

* * *

Hanabi crawled innocently out of the bushes. "Yes, Neji nii-chan?" She wondered exactly how ridiculous she looked with snow and twigs littering her hair.

He raised an eyebrow. "So? What's your excuse?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted to…" she racked her head frantically for an idea. "Train!" She blurted out suddenly. "… to practice my following. It's important to be able to go unnoticed during some missions, right?" Satisfied, she smiled expectantly up at her cousin.

He sighed. "I'd hardly call that training, but I'll take that. Come on, let's go home."

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and ran up next to him. "Sure."

_**

* * *

**_

Matchmaking Journal, Neji and Tenten…

_**I'll have to remember all of this and write it down in the notebook nee-san got me for my last birthday when we reach the compound. Of course, I will remember every single thought, because I'm a genius. Whew…that sure was a close one, though. I never thought TRAINING would pull me out of any tight spots. But I wonder why Neji nii-chan didn't bother to point out to Tenten that I was following them? I guess that's just how he is. **_

_**He's… softer? No, that's not quite it… warmer? That's a little better. He's warmer than anyone believes him to be, and I guess Tenten knows that too. He seems to relax around her… I mean, just look at him now! His face is all hardened, even his steps are robotic!!**_

_**Even father loosens up with Tenten around. Though, before Tenten, I didn't actually think that was possible. Besides that, she's amazing when it comes to combat. I suppose you have to be, if you're going to be accepted by nii-chan as a teammate and potential training partner. Even nee-san admires her and acts more confident around her.**_

_**Tenten will do good for the whole family. For once… I may be doing things for other's benefits, not only mine. A scary thought. But I might as well get used to it.**_

_**I think I am both surprised and pleased (and freaked out) about the fact that I am actually doing a good thing for once.**_

_**I have big things planned for tomorrow. **_

_**Hyuuga Hanabi.**_


	5. Hanabi plots

Hanabi thought for a moment in her room, having finished writing down her thoughts from the walk home from Tenten's apartment. Her cousin, she realized, was not very good when it came to personal things. Tenten, she also realized, was oblivious about that kind of love as a whole. It was frustrating when it came down to those two, she decided.

_How can they be such perceptive ninjas yet are totally blind about their feelings? _She snorted. _Ninjas are trained to mask their emotions, but this is really overdoing it._

Her pen balanced between her fingers and her brow furrowed in concentration, she began to write... or more precisely, began to plot.

_**Matchmaking Journal 2, Neji and Tenten…**_

_**I've decided. Just stalking nii-chan and Tenten everywhere won't get them any further in their relationship. I need to do something… to initiate something. I want to prove to myself that I can be a good matchmaker, especially because I have never tried to be one before. A real genius will be successful on his/her first try. At least, that's what I believe.**_

_**Putting that aside, the place where this first initiation can and should take place is at the training grounds of late Team Gai, preferably before the group meet as I would like to observe for real fighting tactics during that time. I do not have the time to contribute all of it to the prime observance of Neji and Tenten alone. **_

_**It must be a simple plan. They are always the ones that are most likely to work in the long run, plus it will only be easier for me to initiate. I'll borrow a silk chakra retainable thread from nee-san. That should do… and I need to wake at 4:00 in the morning promptly as so not to coincide with nii-chan's annoyingly early waking habits. A trip line should be enough to send a person in a heated battle flying… and, well, the rest is history. As you can see, I too have a sense of humor. A very bad one, perhaps, but at least it's there.**_

_**Stop getting sidetracked, genius. To get these two used to their hormones, and little questioning session will have to occur, probably while I ask nii-chan to take me to training, because it's most convenient. I must subtly have Neji focus on Tenten's looks, first. After that will come her personality and others…**_

_**It has also come to my attention that the third step to the right of my room is slightly squeaky, so I need to avoid that with caution. **_

_**With that, let's go over the main parts:**_

_**Set up the silk chakra string.**_

_**Bring certain things about Tenten into nii-chan's thoughts.**_

_**The rest should play out on its own. **_

_**Greatest Hazard: Running into Neji (no more nii-chan crap in the journals. I'm a matchmaker when I plot, not a cousin) while setting up string.**_

_**Hyuuga Hanabi.**_

She sighed and set down her pen, satisfied at the simple plan she had produced.

_Now…_ she thought with a smirk not different from Neji's. _Now the show's REALLY starting._

**

* * *

**

WLH: This one has been edited and lengthened as well. I decided I wanted Hanabi to try and be official, but she always gets sidetracked and/or gets casual again.

**Should I add more HanabixKonohamaru?** **Eh… I don't know how many people like that pairing. Maybe I should make an OC and stick him with Hana-chan… :P or maybe I should just keep laying out the Nejixten because I'm a fanatic and I'm just lazy like that. Okay.**


	6. Initiation: Plan 1, step 1

Hanabi rose like a vampire from her bed at promptly at four in the morning. (She prided herself on the fact that she could successfully imitate a scene from the horror movies Neji loved to watch.) She blinked and stood, drifting over to her dresser where a silken thread was artfully looped. She grasped it and pulled on a random jacket absentmindedly. She could already feel the claw of the early morning chill trying to get at her from the windowpane. Oh, how she wanted to stay asleep. The warm and comfortable looking bed was seducing her mercilessly as she stood on the icy floor of the bedroom.

But no, step one of the plan must be initiated before Neji awakens. (Usually at five.) Hanabi set her jaw in determination and took a step forward, her toes beginning to numb.

She opened the door, being careful not to make it squeak, and used chakra to cushion her footfalls as she tramped down the stairs. For once, she was thankful that the bedrooms were rather close to the front door. If they had been on the other side of the compound, it would have taken her almost fifteen minutes to reach the front door. She frowned. Then again, if the bedrooms were near the backside of the compound, she could just use the back door instead.

She thrust open the front door and immediately winced.

_Cold, cold, COLD!! I should go for another jacket..._ She looked up and was mortified to see a rustle coming from the curtains in Neji's room. _No, no, not enough time, dangit._

She hopped silently around for a bit outside, soaking up the last bit of warmth from her house (seriously, not that much) before shutting the door and heading off to Team Gai's training grounds, the thread firmly strangled in grasp.

The wind rushing past her as she leapt over the rooftops of Konoha only further stressed the bitter cold, and she felt like someone was swirling soft serve ice cream around her. A sundae with a Hanabi cherry™ on top.

_This is what it would feel like to swim in ice cubes._ She thought rather pointlessly, hopping around on the roofs. _Neji nii-chan better be grateful after I get him with Tenten, or he's never gonna hear the end of me. _She scowled slightly, almost losing her footing on a roof tile.

Finally, after several tortured minutes (which seemed like hours to the freezing thirteen year old) the training grounds were in sight. She tapped lightly onto a tree, bit her lip in irritation, and scouted the area for the right place. She stopped between two large trees, which both had dents and slashes all over them. With a smirk and a realization that Tenten probably used the trees frequently for target practice, she threaded the silk around their bases.

_I should have worn two jackets,_ was the only thought running through her mind as she worked. She grasped the string and fed her chakra into it, making it thicker and stronger.

_There, that should do it._

She gritted her teeth and started home, her fingers numb and her feet sore. She sighed in relief as she finally reached her home and slipped inside, unseen by anyone. She smiled, seeing Neji move around upstairs, undoubtedly preparing for training.

_**Tche, yeah they better be thankful.**_

**

* * *

**

WLH: This has been slightly edited as well (I know, you're tired of reading that, huh?)

Hope you liked :)


	7. Initiation: Plan 1, step 2

**WLH: Edited chapter 7… enjoy! Be sure to savor Hanabi's personality x)**

* * *

The next morning, Tenten noted happily upon waking up, was warm with the flush of spring in the air. A light breeze left its echoes in the trees. Melted bits of snow dripped off the gutter and onto her lawn, watering the flowers that bloomed there. The sun was a golden disk in the sky, and the squirrels twittering heartily around would have made Lee proud. Spring was clutching winter in its warm grasp, trying to fling it out of the way.

"Beautiful morning…" the nineteen year old kunoichi sighed softly from the picturesque view at her bedroom window. She stretched and began to slip on her training attire.

"Kunai… shuriken… scrolls…" she muttered, bustling around her house. She frowned suddenly. "I'm missing one roll of my silk chakra string." She tapped her chin and then smiled in realization. "Oh yeah! I let Hina-chan borrow that. I need to get it back in time for the mission, so I guess I'll just follow Neji to the manor after training."

After a little more preparing, she nodded and began twisting her hair up into its customary buns.

"TENTEN!!" A yell pierced clearly through her apartment.

She peered through the window and caught sight of a green blob, waving at her from two stories below. She grinned. Not a moment too soon. She reached up, unlatched the window, and jumped down with a bright, "Mornin' Lee!!"

"Are you ready for training? I can feel your excited youthfulness overflowing!!" He cried, raising his fist. "Yosh, Tenten! Let us go an-"

She whacked him on the head. "As happy as I am to see you Lee, I'm afraid you'll have to refrain from any comments on my 'youthfulness'."

He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Of course, my fl- I mean, Tenten."

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other and leapt away towards the clearing Team Gai had claimed as their 'training grounds' seven years ago.

* * *

"Nii-chan," Hanabi demanded, rapping her knuckles smartly on Neji's room door. "Open up."

"What is it?" He opened the door, squinting. "What do you want?"

He was still in his sleepwear and his long black hair was in a messy bun. He looked a lot like an extremely grumpy housewife, to be frank.

"Can I follow you to training today?" she asked, pinching herself to prevent any laughter from spilling out.

He blinked. "Why would you want to do that, Hanabi-san?"

"Stop being so formal," she commanded. "Take me to your training. I want to watch."

"I see no harm in it," he muttered, more to himself.

"Good." She stepped into his room purposefully and sat on his dresser. "I need to ask you one more thing. Well, a couple, actually."

He sighed and sat on his bed. "What is it now?"

She picked up the tin of candies that was sitting beside her and studied the label on it as casually as possible. "What do you think of Tenten?" She tried to make the question sound as if she had just taken it from the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" He crossed to her and took a candy from the wooden case, offering her one as well. She took it and put it in her pocket for later with a little smile toying around at her lips.

"Like, is she a good teammate? What do you feel when you're around her?" Her eyes gleamed and she quickly hurried to cover it.

Neji raised his eyebrows slowly. "And you want to know this, because…?"

"Interrogation training. You never know when it could come in handy, nii-chan," she replied, as if it were obvious. This time, she was prepared.

He sighed gruffly once more and shook his head. "Sure."

His right cheek was bulging with candy again and she nearly smiled at his resolute and stubborn expression. He blinked and remained silent, so she cleared her throat expectantly and spoke in a sweet "little-innocent-younger-cousin-who-is-merely-practicing-interrogation-training" voice™.

"Well, so tell me. I'm all ears."

"If you'll leave me alone afterwards, I'll tell you." The candy switched to his left cheek as he tried to frown in annoyance.

"Deal."

"Okay…" he began. "Well, she's a good teammate, very good at both long range and short range fighting and, in my opinion, very talented. She developed her own means of protection, as you witnessed yesterday morning, improvising off of my Kaiten."

She could tell he was being as blunt as possible.

"Mmm…" Hanabi said impatiently. "Let's skip past the obvious parts."

He sighed and continued, wondering exactly why he was obeying the requests of a mere thirteen year old. "Well… she's nice," he said. "Er… and she's good at making people smile. Also, she's a pretty bright person overall, and when I'm with her… I kind of loose my head sometimes." He blinked at the last part that shot out of his mouth, and continued, albeit a little slower. "She drives me crazy like that because she's really stubborn. If she wants to do something, she'll get it done, no matter what. What amazes me about her…" He smiled the slightest bit, "she can never bring herself to hate anyone. She thinks that one day there will be a way when things can be solved without violence."

_Now he's getting to the good part._

"Do you think she's pretty at all? Cute?"

Neji frowned again, though his interest was now peaked. "What?" The candy broke with a sharp crack in his mouth, accenting his fairly irked grunt.

"You're not deaf, nii-chan. Stop trying to convince me you are."

"You have no business asking me that type of question Hanabi," he said, sitting down on his bed again.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

He scowled. "I don't know, okay? Now if you want me to take you training, get out of here and stop asking me such pointless questions!"

"Gosh, okay… touchy touchy…" she jumped off the dresser and walked out the door with a smile.

"You're such a pest," he commented, a little playfully.

"I know it, nii-chan." She stepped down the hall and up the stairs as he closed the door.

_I think it worked_, was her triumphant conclusion. She headed back to her room.

_**Matchmaking Journal 3, Neji and Tenten...**_

_**Today's the big day… and that trap better work! Well, there's no doubt it'll work, after all... I'M the one who set it up, right? I think I can definitely sense that nii- um… Neji's subconscious mind might have seen something in Tenten. I found it was right to bring that to his attention. What confuses me is, why Tenten? It's not that I have any objection or anything, it's just that Tenten isn't the prettiest or strongest girl in the world, and I think she herself knows that. So... why does Neji like being around her, and why does he choose to train with her when there are so many other kunoichi in this village?**_

_**I guess that is something I will have to investigate on my own time. As much as I like Tenten, it's perplexing why Neji seems to prefer her company over any other. What is the reason? I want to know, and I WILL find out. Because I'm Hyuuga Hanabi. **_

_**Hmph, father is right. I suppose I do lack a sense of humor. Maybe it's in the blood, and that's the reason Tenten can just naturally be a clown compared to our other family members. I plan to watch the group training, because I would like to see how nee-san is coming along. Father might hold the opinion that she is weaker than me, but I have suspicions that she and Tenten are working something out to help her improve. I have never agreed with my father, because my sister has Hyuuga blood in her, and though it may not seem completely crystal clear, she has Hyuuga spirit. I hear the grumpy housewife coming down the stairs. Actually, I SEE him coming down the stairs. Time to eat.**_

_**I do hope we still have some bread left for toast.**_

_**Hyuuga Hanabi.**_

* * *

**WLH: It appears I was high on life once more…**

Tenten: That... doesn't make sense.

WLH: What are you talking about? I've been saying that for the past few edits…

Tenten: Why are you even editing this story, anyways? It's doing really well, regardless of your noob-like writing!

WLH: … (T-T) and that's exactly why I'm editing it… hey! Where did Neji go? I need him for this part of the next chapter.

Hanabi: (snicker)

WLH: You... stuffed him into the pantry again, didn't you? I hope you left him an air hole.

Hanabi: Yeah, I did.

Tenten: Again? Hanabi, it's not nice to stuff people in pantries!!

Hanabi: Well, he was trying to force feed me pickles!! It was in self defense!

Neji: (muffled from a distance) I LIKE DILL!!

Shikamaru: (WLH: WTF? where'd you come from?) Mendokusai... well, review everyone, or it'll sure be troublesome. I don't know why. This script just says to say that.

WLH: Pow hammer! (ToS reference xD)

CRASH!!

…

Hanabi: Shikamaru is temporarily unavailable, so I'll take the liberty to say the obvious to all you readers. (ahem) Review! Please? :D Or-

Neji: (still muffled) I LOOOOVE PICKLEESSS THEY ARE SOOOO-

WLH: (from far away) JUDGMENT!

KABOOM.


	8. Finally, the plan in action!

**WLH: I edited this, and boy did it take a while! Well ;) Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Let's practice your close range fighting," Neji said promptly on arrival. As usual, Lee and Gai were out running their something million laps around Konoha and doing their something million push-ups to start the day's worth of training.

Tenten nodded, and then glanced at Hanabi, who was sitting on a nearby boulder, studying them closely. "What's she doing here?"

He closed his pearl eyes briefly. "She wanted to watch."

She shrugged in response and readied her scrolls. "Let's begin then."

He braced himself carefully as she summoned a katana and began sprinting at him, holding it at the ready. He met the oncoming blade with a kunai he wrenched from his pouch and smirked. "I'm not sick," he reminded her, ducking her kick.

She frowned at this, slashing at him with her katana once more. "I realize that," she grunted.

He smirked and activated the Byakugan, revealing her chakra network, and prepared to jab at the point she was holding most of her chakra under control. She noticed this, bit her tongue, and spit out the blood onto her half unraveled scroll. Summoning a senbon, she flicked it towards his incoming hand, and he caught it, ultimately crushing it with the momentum and power of his attack.

"So?" He let out a small breath. "What do you plan to do with just that katana?"

She smirked in a rather scary imitation of her opponent. "I know what I'm doing…" She looked up and grabbed the branch of a nearby tree, swinging around and using the momentum to launch herself at Neji.

"… So don't hold back!" she muttered to him through clenched teeth as they met and jumped into the air.

He smirked and gathered chakra to his left hand. She ducked his punch and swung her body to the left as his fist came again. She boosted off his knee to stay in the air and he grunted slightly.

"Sorry," she murmured, swiping at him with her gleaming katana.

"You don't apologize to your enemies during a fight," he replied smartly with a smile. His hand nicked her stomach and ripped a cut in her shirt. "Pay attention, Tenten."

She scowled.

Hanabi watched the fight, soaking in every single move they both made. Neji's jyuuken was clearly in perfect form and Tenten was able to keep up and successfully counter his strikes with a kunai that held her chakra and allowed her to control it freely. She watched, fascinated, as Tenten made a midair turn, flipping over Neji. Her eyes widened as the weapon mistress dove for his back, katana held in front of her.

_Neji's blindspot!!_

She sighed as Neji activated Kaiten in midair. Tenten truly knew the form of the Hyuuga fighting well, she could see, though that didn't seem to give her much of an upper hand over Neji, especially since he was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. She smiled, wondering if she would be able to fight like her cousin in a few years.

Neji and Tenten landed apart, breathing heavily.

The wind was coiling around Tenten like a whip as she broke into another sprint, a fuuma shuriken tightly grasped in her hand. Hanabi stared at the new weapon.

_I'll ask Tenten to teach me how to use that later,_ she resolved contentedly. A loud clang turned her focus back to the battle unfolding above her.

_Ugh…_ Tenten thought as Neji countered a swipe with a fistful of chakra. _He has no opening. He never leaves his blindspot unguarded._ She squinted, observing the turn he used, whipping around to face her.

_There's got to be some kind of hole in his defense… though I'm sure he's developed it so that there is no such thing as a hole. But maybe a spot within his defense where he lags, even a little bit? _She winced, feeling his fist graze her stomach once more. _Pay attention! _

They flashed into the air again. Neji pulled out a shuriken and threw it. It plunked off of her fuuma and fell sharply to the ground. She glanced at the slight mark on her giant shuriken and glared down at the offending projectile. She felt a swipe coming and dodged it just in time.

_Any gaps…?_ She thought quickly. She winced as a fist buried into her stomach and swung her fuuma at his wrist. He took his hand away and prepared for a second jab, which she successfully blocked by holding her windmill shuriken out in front of herself like a shield and spinning it rapidly. She could feel her chakra losing control at her chest... it was weakening, and she struggled to keep it together. He flashed her a worried look and blocked her onslaught of swipes.

"You okay?" he muttered as she summoned a metal rod. She smacked him in the stomach with it and he coughed up a little blood. She smiled widely.

"Now I am."

They dropped down again.

Hanabi watched Tenten's hands move quickly to her scrolls and her brow crease in concentration. She turned and observed Neji, whose hair had come undone and was hanging in inky streaks by his face and down his back. There were spots of blood on his snow white uniform and she thought he looked the happiest he'd been for a while.

_I wonder when they'll set my trap,_ she thought peevishly as she watched Tenten jump into a tree.

The weapon mistress pulled out an explosive note and Hanabi blanched.

_Gahh, no!! If it explodes, my trap will…_

"No!!" she yelled at the nineteen year old hysterically.

Both Tenten and Neji stared at her, confused.

"Don't use that note!" she cried, racking her mind for a reason. "I-I'm afraid of explosions! I HATE them!!" (And yet… her name means fireworks)

Tenten cast her a suspicious look, but proceeded to return the note to her pouch, much to the panicked Hyuuga's relief.

_Safe…_ Hanabi sighed, settling back on the boulder again.

Tenten, a little annoyed at the fact she couldn't use one of her most useful weapons, pulled out a couple shuriken and flung them at Neji. Immediately, she leapt to the tree behind him and flung some more. Having done that, she readied a katana and flew down at him. He performed the kaiten and countered with a fist of chakra. The blade nicked his shirt, and Tenten realized that he had a slight lag after performing the Kaiten. Of course, most opponents wouldn't be able to utilize this pause, but being a swift weapons specialist, it provided her a delicious range of options and chances.

She smiled slightly. _In exchange for being able to attack while performing the Kaiten, he instead has to put up with a slight lag afterwards. I see._

She pulled out a kunai and they parried furiously. She managed to completely avoid his 64 trigrams the first time around, but he flipped and attacked again. Tenten kept backing up, parrying what she could with a kunai. From the ground, Hanabi noted with growing glee that they were heading straight to her trap.

_A little more…_

_A few more steps…_

_Almost there…_

And… much to her chagrin they jumped into the air once more.

"You're a doing a lot better today, Tenten," Neji remarked quietly, grabbing the blade of the oncoming katana she had managed to pick up from the ground. "But not for long." He held onto it, swinging his arm towards her abdomen and making her jump to avoid it. Taking this chance, his hand snagged her leg and he shot downwards, pulling her with him.

Instantly, applying what she had learned in the Academy so many years ago, she kicked and flipped backwards so she was on top and wrenched the sword from his grip.

"What… do you mean, not for long?" she smirked. She plunged the katana deep into him. To her dismay, there was a small poof, and she knew what had happened. It was quick, and she didn't know how it happened, but it was Neji, so she killed the thought. She wrenched her katana from the branch and dropped it in surprise as he brushed up against her.

"I mean what I say…" he whispered, his breath skirting past her neck. She shivered, and in that momentary pause he grasped her thin neck and slammed her against a tree trunk nearby.

She gasped and drenched his arm with blood, panting heavily. "Ugh…"

"See?" he asked as she struggled against his iron grip. He tilted his head and looked patiently into her eyes. "Surrender yet?"

A teasing flash winked across his face as she scowled, tipping her hand between her back and the bark of the tree.

She refused to look at him as she secretly worked the hand over to the inside of her left sleeve, rubbing it against the coarse bark. That was what she found the hardest about being a ninja sometimes- it was an occupation that required many occasions of deceiving and lying, and she wasn't too good at either of those things.

She fiddled around with the clasp a little more… there. Instantly, she drew out the collapsible dagger that was hidden there and swung it at him. He saw the glitter fast enough to leap away, though the blade managed to snag a considerable amount of his shirt. She turned bright red, red enough to be mistaken as a giant tomato from overhead, and immediately stuttered her apology: "Whoops!! S-sorry, Neji!"

Hanabi muffled a choke of surprise and he shrugged, casting it off entirely and making Tenten go a few shades darker. (If that's possible, that is…)

"Let's continue, then," he said. She nodded slowly and readied a few scrolls she had withdrawn from her pouch. They jumped up again, though this time the weapon mistress was a bit hesitant at coming into contact with the prodigy. Every blow he gave her she blocked strictly with a kunai and she flinched every time his skin brushed hers. Neji however, seemed perfectly… satisfied, and Hanabi noted this with great amusement on her part.

"What are you doing, Tenten?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as she quickly ducked his arm. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"Uh… right!" She broke the parry and leapt into a nearby bush. If she was going to attack, she was going to do it long range.

Up went the scroll, unraveling as she jumped up, flinging her legs upside down. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and she drew blood across the whole length of the worn parchment, adding to the caked substance. Hanabi watched as, in a blur, a melee of weapons was launched straight at Neji. He merely used the kaiten, and that was the opening Tenten had been looking for. She threw a kunai, which he caught with surprise, then grappled a katana and left her scrolls to flutter to the ground, killing any second thoughts and heading straight for him.

_If I'm going to win, now's the chance. _She bit back any hesitations, and plowed through the air towards him, gritting her teeth, keeping the thought, _If I stop for even a moment, he'll win, _in her mind.

"Hyah!" she yelled, fighting through his defense.

His eyes widened slightly and she smiled in triumph, maybe a bit too soon. The momentary pride allowed him to catch the blade with his hand, ignoring the blood that spurted out from the new cut. He managed to swipe at her stomach with his spare hand. She coughed and stumbled midair, letting the chakra flow away from her feet. Neji noticed this and quickly dove after her. They fell. Slowly. Dramatically.

Hanabi watched, slightly worried.

The two landed roughly on the top of the silken thread Hanabi had woven and promptly tripped. Neji landed straight on top of Tenten, his nose an inch from hers. His bare skin rubbed against her upper arm as he shifted in surprise; she could feel the heat and the tingly sensation even through the silk that covered it.

Of course, Hanabi's grin returned as fast as was possible for a human being.

_Not quite what I expected, but it worked well nonetheless._

"Neji?" Tenten murmured, cheeks a steady pink from both exhilaration and slight embarrassment. He was staring at her so deeply…

He blinked slowly. _She… really is… kind of… c…cute._

She squirmed slightly underneath him and he abruptly got up, brushing himself off not only to get rid of the dried dirt, but also the feeling of Tenten's silken shirt pressed against his bare skin.

"Sorry," he muttered, carefully avoiding her glazed chocolate stare.

"That's okay," she said. She shook her head lightly and got to her feet. "Do you want to continue, or…?"

"Wait a moment," he replied, bending down and inspecting the small thread strung up between the two trees they had landed near whilst wondering why he had taken off his entire shirt. He turned to her, gesturing to the wire. "You do this?"

She looked at him, first bewildered, then offended. "As if I would trip on my own trap." She drew out a kunai and prepared to slice the string, but Neji stopped her with a small smile.

"Don't," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, hands twitching.

"You'll see."

A gentle breeze blew through Tenten's hair, which had come half undone during the fight. She pulled it all down, her features outlined with annoyance, making Neji, who had never seen her with her hair down before, stare. He could smell her, and even after blood and sweat caked her, she still smelled like… something fruity and clean that he couldn't quite grasp.

Hanabi sighed deciding that though the outcome of the trap could have been better, she was satisfied with her efforts.

_I knew asking nii-chan about how pretty he thought Tenten was would make him pay more attention to her looks. I am such a genius. Hahaha…_

…_or not._

_Say what?_

_You might not be a genius._

_W-who are you?_

_Hinata._

_What?!_

_Just kidding._

_You don't joke about those things! Who ARE you??_

_Why I'm…_

…_go on…_

…_um… actually, I can't remember at the moment, please leave a message at the beep. BEEP!!_

…_right. On with the story, WLH!!_

…_I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is a pickle and can n-_

"Hanabi," Neji said, startling her out of her devious (hahaha) thoughts. "Would you like me to take you home after lunch or do you still want to watch the group meet?"

"I'll stay," she answered immediately, pulling out the candy in her pocket and popping it in her mouth. (She felt she deserved it)

"YOOSHH!!" Lee's voice came ringing through the clearing, making trees rustle and birds take off into the sky.

He and Gai came bounding in, both pouring with perspiration and glowing in absolute happiness. They flung themselves into a sunset background and prepared for a speech of absolute youth, but they tripped flat on their faces before they could start. And they started rolling off, quite like a green sausage roll, out of the clearing and into town. Neji let out a killer grin as he watched them disappear, yelling about how "unyouthful" their current situation was. Hanabi just sat there on the boulder, eyes wide, the candy bulging in her cheek.

"Look, mommy!" A little boy said, pointing as the two Green beasts rolled on by. "A giant pickle!!"

From her point in the clearing, Tenten sighed and gave the disappearing pair a look of pity.

Neji snickered and she cast him the same look. He frowed and shrugged. "What? It was funny!!"

"Never take advantage of the fact that we have nutcases for teammates, okay Neji?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well!" Gai announced.

"Whaa!?" Tenten yelled. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

He flashed a large smile and Hanabi, who had regained her senses, suddenly felt unfortunate of her keen eyes.

"That is not of important matter. Some aliens beamed us up and… anyways, good luck with the group meet!" he said, embracing Lee with such vigor that both Neji and Tenten instantly reached up and covered Hanabi's eyes. Hanabi shut her eyes of her own accord and didn't dare use the Byakugan.

_Who the heck are these… creeps??_

_**

* * *

**_

Matchmaker Hyuuga Hanabi's overview…

_**A quite satisfying outcome today:**_

_**1) Plan successfully initiated**_

_**2) Neji interrogated**_

_**3) Trap successful in bringing them, if at all, a little closer**_

_**4) I have proved myself genius once again **_

_**Note: That candy is good. Ask Tenten where she bought it.**_

_**Matchmaker Hyuuga Hanabi's conclusion?**_

_**With the success of that plan, the first and most difficult hurdle is over with. It takes Hyuuga instincts to tell if a Hyuuga is in love.**_

* * *

**WLH: Well, what do you think about the edit? I lengthened the fight scene and added more details here and there. One more to edit, and then I can finally get home to America to upload chapter 10 ;)**


	9. The Fateful Matchup

"It really is a nice day!" Tenten noted cheerfully, swinging her arms as she walked- no, more like bounced down the street.

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Lee sang along with her. Neji just shook his head as they swooned and ranted about the beauties of nature, deciding that the two really did make the ultimate duo. (What happened to the snickering, Neji?) He glanced at his cousin, who had been following them silently for the past few minutes.

"Nii-chan," Hanabi said as they walked down the paved road. "Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku ramen," Tenten supplied, having finished marveling the sudden change in weather. She rocked back on her heels with a large smile. "We're supposed to meet up with the others there."

"Tenten-chan," Lee said, pointing at the window of a shop they were nearing. "Didn't you need new scrolls for our mission?"

Tenten stared at the attractively set up scroll display in the window and nodded. "My old ones are starting to rip." She gave Lee a thumbs up. "Nice catch, Lee!"

"Hurry up then," Neji said, glancing in as well at the neatly displayed parchment. Tenten made a move towards the door and he quickly opened it for her, holding it out.

"Thanks." She smiled, stepping silently into the shop.

Lee followed, and after a moment of hesitation, Hanabi followed the (as officially dubbed by our matchmaker) "psycho green thing" as well. Neji entered and closed the door behind him just as Tenten picked up a crisp edged scroll with a firm mount. The edge was lined with a red border, green wisps of ink twisting along it. He headed towards her, peering around to make sure Lee wasn't anywhere near (for whenever he talked to Tenten with Lee around, Lee always made annoying comments about their "youthful and blossoming love.")

His shoes tapped lightly on the linoleum and she looked up, holding the scroll out triumphantly. The ceiling lights buzzed overhead as he took a look at her selection.

"Think it'll hold?" he asked as her fingers danced lightly across the rice paper, feeling the texture.

Hanabi stepped away from where she had been a few rows away from the two, staring at the glittery pink kunai holsters in disgust. _Haha, I think they need some time alone…_

"Definitely," Tenten replied assuredly, smiling up at him. From behind the weapon rack, Hanabi caught the palest Hyuuga blush and let loose a grin she didn't know she could manage.

_Score one for Hanabi!!_

Tenten blinked. "You okay Neji?"

His face remained motionless and he stared at her. He felt slightly light-headed. _S-stupid buzzing… I didn't know her hair looked almost red in the light…_

There was something in that face of hers he'd never noticed before. He marveled at her unblemished and creamy skin, the light scar that ran under her right cheek, her deep chocolate eyes. And her thin, rosy lips that stretched into a smile one could not forget for a while. It was a face, it struck him, that was not afraid to show emotion. It was made to smile, frown, cry, laugh, and pout without holding back and caring what others thought. It was so different from what he was used to.

_Her eyes are…_ he thought, bewildered. _W-what am I doing?_ _Control you're emotions, damn it!_

His attention turned onto her face again. Her slightly concerned smile. He took a deep breath and scowled, angry at her for making him feel that way, and most of all, angry at himself for allowing her to do it.

Tenten blinked again and the concerned smile was replaced with a frown of confusion. She backed up at the deep look he gave her and dropped the scroll with a dull thunk onto the linoleum.

_What?_ She wondered, flustered and not daring to move. _Is there something on my face?_ A blush lit on her cheeks. Her heart started racing and she shifted slightly, not taking her eyes off of his nearing profile.

_She's beautiful…_ he decided, no longer caring about his control over himself. He knew he was making a complete fool of himself, but that inkling of a thought died an extremely graphic death when she tilted her head to the right, flustered. Complete moe. He reached out towards her, his inky hair swooping in around her face, which was flushed with confusion.

Hanabi watched in pure glee from between a katana and a fuuma shuriken as her cousin grabbed the dark eyed weapons mistress by the shoulders, hair pooling dramatically around them, and-

**CRAAAASSHHHH!! BAAANG!! KABLOOIE KABANG KABOOOMMM!! (Please do your best to imagine)**

Neji and Tenten quickly jumped apart, averting their gazes from each other (much to our matchmaker's annoyance) as Lee called frantically from the side room, "I'm okay!!"

Tenten picked up her scrolls slowly and paid for them as Neji, twitching like mad, went to the side room, grabbed Lee (who was toppled under an annoyingly shiny shuriken holster display), ripped open the door, and stalked out, muttering under his breath. Hanabi followed them out calmly, just avoiding the store manager who had dashed out furiously from the back.

"Lee!" Tenten started on him as soon as they left. "How many times have I told you not to glomp the displays?" She turned from him to count her change out carefully. "Five… twenty… yeah, that's correct," she mumbled to herself. She stuffed the money into her pocket hastily.

"B-but," the Gai mini-me wavered, eyes watering sadly. "It was shiny, Tenten!"

"I don't care," she chided, a hand defiantly poised on her hip. "No more display tackling, okay?"

Neji smirked at him from behind her, as he always did. Truly the ultimate crazy duo of Konohagakure.

He sniffed, staring at the two. "Even the shiny ones?"

Tenten hesitated, but then remembered the 37 shuriken holsters that lay crumpled on the realistically fake linoleum of the store. "Even the shiny ones," she said, grinning evilly.

* * *

"Yo! Neji, Tenten, bushy eyebrows!" Naruto yelled, waving his arm from his seat at Ichiraku's as if he were trying to flag down a taxi with a blind driver.

"My beautiful flower Sakura-san!" Lee cried, blowing a kiss. Sakura twitched and dodged it hastily.

"Hey," Tenten said with a smile when they reached the ramen stand. "We brought a little tag-along, so I hope you don't mind."

Hanabi, who had been walking slightly behind her cousin, peeked out at the eight Jounin occupying most of Ichiraku's.

"H-hanabi-chan?" Hinata murmured, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"Father suggested I study the training habits you and nii-chan have," Hanabi supplied unblinkingly, making Neji look at her curiously. Ah, did she love being prepared.

"Is that why you asked me to bring you with me?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied, having no choice but to lie all the way through.

"I see…" Hinata said softly, suddenly looking a lot more nervous than she had previously. _Perhaps father has sent Hanabi-chan in order to see how I am doing,_ she thought, starting to play with her fingers again. _I need to do well._

"Well, go ahead and sit down," Ino said. Tenten grinned at her and slipped into the plastic seat between her and Sakura

"Hi Sakura-chan." She greeted.

"Hey Tenten," the medic returned both smilingly and respectfully. After all, this was the woman who put up with Lee every single day of her life and still hadn't gone mad.

"Oy, ojii-san! We're ready to order," Shikamaru drawled with a wave of his hand as Neji, Hanabi, and Lee sat down. Akamaru barked in agreement.

When her turn arrived, Hanabi chose a small pork ramen with a side of takoyaki. Neji, as she predicted, ordered miso ramen with some roast duck. And she proceeded to watch, in the steamy heat of the ramen bar, Tenten steal some of Neji's duck, Shikamaru and Ino squabble away, and Naruto scarf two times as many bowls of ramen as Chouji while Hinata blushed in the background.

"Ah, Hinata-chan," Tenten said, rushing to swallow a noodle. Hinata waited patiently as Tenten choked and hurriedly gulped Neji's whole glass of water. He scowled forlornly at the now empty glass, making Tenten and Hinata both giggle.

"Ahh gomen, Neji," Tenten apologized. "So, Hina-chan, where's Shino, anyways?"

"On a special mission with his father," Kiba and Hinata said in unison. Akamaru barked.

"Does that mean we're short one?" Lee, who had been listening in, asked, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Let's see…" Sakura said, standing up. "Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto…" she stopped. "We _are_ short one."

"You forgot yourself, clever one," Ino reprimanded teasingly.

"You probably would have done the same," the medic replied lightly, sipping at the dregs left in her bowl. Tenten smiled at the two, who rarely fought as seriously as they did when they were younger. Growing up often did wonders to a person.

Hanabi stuffed the last takoyaki ball in her mouth and announced, "Well I'm done."

"Same here," Tenten nodded, pushing her bowl to the side. Everyone started clearing his or her dishes, except for the kyuubi.

"H-hold on!" he cried, inhaling his eleventh bowl of ramen. He grinned. "Okay, I'm done." He set down the porcelain bowl with a clatter onto the table and rose to join the rest of Rookie nine.

"Right, let's go then," Shikamaru said with finality, ducking under the low door of the ramen shack. "Ino, Chouji, come on."

"Okay, okay…" Ino rolled her eyes, jumping off after him with Chouji in the rear.

"Let's go, Naruto," Sakura chirped, dragging the orange suited eighteen year old away.

"C-can't b-br…reath, S-sakura…chan!" He yelped, struggling and flopping rather pitifully, a lot like a fish. And Hinata blushed, trying to say something along the lines of, "A-are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Unfortunately, he was dragged off before the words could come out, and she was left to sigh in acceptance.

"Us too," Kiba announced to Hinata, who looked up, nodded, and glanced at Hanabi before jumping away as well.

"Yosh!" Lee cried. Tenten snagged his collar before he could jump off.

"Hanabi, now's your last chance," Neji spoke. Hanabi turned to him. "I can take you home if you want."

"Oh, lighten up, Neji. Let her come along," Tenten laughed, patting him amicably on the back. She grinned up at him. "What's the harm?"

Neji frowned when her light touch faded away. He could feel tingles all the way down his spine… And back at the ninja appliance store, when she…

_Ugh, what's wrong with me?_ He chided, disgusted at his newfound weakness.

"Yeah, nii-chan," Hanabi echoed, bringing him back to reality and the current situation. "What's the harm?"

"N-nothing," he snapped, a little too quickly. He placed his emotionless mask back on as fast as was possible for a panicked, hormone overwhelmed Hyuuga prodigy and leapt off.

"Go, go, GOO!!" Lee yelled jubilantly, having been released from Tenten's grip.

And off they went, a thoughtful looking Hanabi in the rear.

_Nii-chan's acting kind of weird…_ she grinned. _And I think that's a good thing, for me, at least. _

It was quite nice hopping around and feeling the breeze rush past, especially for Hanabi, who rarely left the house except to go on missions with her team. She neatly avoided the tile she had slipped on during her early morning "adventure" and found herself genuinely enjoying herself.

_It's so much nicer than it was at four in the morning,_ she decided.

"So what is this group training?" she asked, for she really was curious about what she was about to observe.

"Every once in a while our teams get together so we can mix up our opponents," Tenten answered.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because," the older girl started, waving her hand. "Don't you think it would be a lot different to fight Shikamaru, who controls shadows, than to fight Neji?" She swung herself from a branch and landed on the next tree, laughing.

At the sound of his name being spoken by that sweet, angelic, cle- um… voice, the prodigy snapped his head back to stare. The head quickly snapped back when the suddenly Tenten-crazed Hyuuga realized that he had the Byakugan, and head turning was not a necessity for him.

Back to the conversation at hand…

"I guess so…" Hanabi said slowly.

"Listen, Hanabi," Tenten continued, slowing down so the younger could catch up. "The only way to grow stronger is to fight people with different fighting styles. Your enemy won't exactly lay out every secret of his or her style, don't you agree? If you keep fighting just one person, the only thing you'll get better at is fighting them, and that certainly won't help you in the long run."

"That _is_ pretty true…" Hanabi replied thoughtfully. "So how does it work?"

"It's pretty random," Lee said, having listened to most of their conversation. (Gee, Lee does a lot of eavesdropping in this story, doesn't he?)

"Shikamaru puts everyone's names on leaves with chakra and they get blown randomly in the air," Tenten explained, twisting her head to the side to avoid a swinging branch with a bees nest hung on the end.

"We each catch one and fight the person on the leaf. After that, Shikamaru pairs us up depending on technique. He tries to put us with someone we'd never expect." Neji, who had been quietly staring at Tenten almost the whole time while running, finally spoke.

"Then… we have team battles, with randomly assigned team members." Lee finished the explanation.

"So two fights by yourself and one team battle," Hanabi noted.

"Teamwork goes a long way, especially for people like us, with what we do everyday for a living," Tenten said wisely.

"That's Tenten for you!" Konoha's Green Beast replied heartily, plucking a leaf from a tree that came speeding past him. He dropped it and watched it flutter to the ground. "After all, she did come up with the idea for this practicing session."

"That she did," Neji agreed.

Hanabi was suddenly more than just a little bit impressed by the older and seemingly more mature girl running beside her. All of a sudden, she wanted to stop all of the matchmaking nonsense and just confess up to the fact that she wanted Tenten to be her cousin.

"Tenten?" she asked.

"Hai?" The weapon mistress prompted her.

"… Well…"

"Mm?" Tenten gave the girl beside her a curious glance.

"I…" her eyes flashed with a sudden shyness and honesty no one ever knew they could contain and she shook her head slowly, pitch black hair whipping violently as she jumped again. The only way for it to work out for everyone was to continue her new occupation in secret. She needed to stop being so selfish. "It's nothing."

Tenten shrugged and smiled, "You can tell me anything, okay?"

Hanabi nodded, but inwardly knew that this was not true as of that moment, especially with the whole "stalk Neji and Tenten and scare them out of their wits" thing that was revolving around in her head.

The four soon reached a giant field and found all of the other teams waiting for them impatiently. Naruto screamed something at Lee for making them all wait for so long, and Lee promptly ranted back about how unyouthful it was to not practice the virtue of patience. Both were jyuukened to Africa by the more impatient Neji, who said, "Let's hurry and start, before they get back."

Unfortunately for him, the two were back in about .5 seconds, having boarded the "Super Express Really Fast If-you-get-on-this-you-are-nutso" flight to Japan.

"Man, what sucky service," Naruto complained.

"That's true," Lee sniffed. "I mean, the airline snack didn't even contain any muffins… or pickles for that matter!!"

Shikamaru got up from his position on the grass, and with a lazy grumble about how troublesome everything was, released a good amount of chakra into a pile of gathered leaves. They burst into the air like a mini hurricane and fluttered down, emblazoned with the names of the Rookie nine.

Hanabi watched with interest from a nearby tree stump and noted Hinata was the first one to jump and grab a fluttering leaf. She watched her sister read the opponent, pale slightly, then shake her head defiantly and clench her fists in hesitant determination. Hanabi switched her gaze to Tenten, who read the leaf she had caught and burst into laughter.

The young Hyuuga wrinkled her nose at a sudden thought that crossed her mind. _Wait… if they're fighting a random person, but everyone gets a different person…_

"The chakra is designed so that the first person who grabs a name becomes that person's permanent opponent. The leaf grabbed by the person whose name is on a leaf that was already grabbed will have the name of the person who grabbed their name on it, if that makes sense at all." Shikamaru ranted out without blinking, having read Hanabi's confusion. "You're a quick girl."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, though not smugly. It was a fact, after all.

He smiled at her, and they shared a small moment of respect for each other, two geniuses alike. (No, that's not ShikaxHana you see there. Eww)

"Okay, let's start, everyone," he called out. The shinobi all exchanged glances with their opponents and spaced out.

Hanabi's eyes widened when she realized whom her sister was facing, a scared but determined look on her face. Hinata was facing the very last person she had expected to face, and the world seemed quiet as all eyes turned to her.

"N-ne, Shika-kun, why not switch it up? I've already fought Tenten before…" Ino said, though in truth, she hadn't.

"Yeah, I'll fight you, Hinata. I didn't really want to fight Shikamaru anyways," Sakura offered.

They all stared in awe as the shy girl shook her head firmly and said without an inch of stuttering, "No thank you. I will fight who I got assigned to." And she turned and refaced her opponent, who had been calmly staring at her the whole time. "Let's do our best," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"_Onii-san._"

* * *

**WLH: This chapter has finally been edited. Hope you liked it..**

Neji: Great... I know your plan. You're going to make me look all evil again... -gasp- I bet you're secretly against me!! Dx

WLH: No! I mean, sure you're a pain sometimes...

Neji: OMG SHE ADMITTED IT!! -runs away sobbing-

Tenten: Sheesh... whassup with him?

WLH: I put him against Hina-chan in the latest chapter, that's all.

Tenten: Ohh... I guess he's getting flashbacks. He did get a lot of hatemail after that one particular episode. The one that shocked him the most was the one that said ,"You have fugly hair." Let me go comfort him, or he won't be here to be in the next chapter.

WLH: Good luck!!

Tenten: Here Neji, Neji... -waves pickle- Here Neji, Neji...

WLH: -to readers- Hey everyone!! Let's all be cool and review telling Neji how much we love him and how much we want him back (while also providing cool comments for me too :D) because it would be terrible if he weren't in the next chapter!!

Hanabi: Well it was mean of him to beat up Hinata.

WLH: Don't say that! People are always thinking he's evil T.T We all love him, don't we readers??

So Review and give Neji a shout!! ;D

**WLH: I think I wrote the script above after reading a certain Neji bashing story… and I think I almost flamed it. Almost. And that's saying a lot. Well, be looking forward to chapter 10! Check out the poll on my profile to vote for who you want to win, Neji or Hinata :D**


	10. Note

This will be replaced with a brand new chapter within the next few weeks.

_Hey everyone! I know it's been about three years since I've laid hands on this story, but I hope you guys are still awaiting an update. I apologize for the long hiatus—I was busy with high school and college applications, but I still have a lot of good stuff planned for this story. Rest assured that I have not merely tossed it aside!_

_As always, thank you for the unending support and all of the positive comments. While you wait for me to struggle through this next chapter (it's going to be a heavy one, I promise) I recommend you check out On Wings of Love and Steel (OWLS), my relatively new NejiTen adventure. It's a sample of more mature, up-to-date writing; hope you enjoy!_

_Keep reading, writing, and loving NejiTen!_

_WLH._

__My penname has changed from xWEApoNLoviNGHyUUgAx (or whatever it was) to echo-WLH. Far easier to remember, and to read.

Tenten will always be the weapon loving Hyuuga (;


End file.
